Sekrety, bez których nie można żyć
by Alice58
Summary: Historia, gdzie dwójka ludzi się uzupełnia, jednak sekrety potrafią popchnąć do drastycznych kroków.


\- Ginny, mówię ci, że nie potrzebuje waszej pomocy. – Sapnęła zdenerwowana, opłukując talerzyk z piany.

\- Ale Hermiona. – Zajęczała rudowłosa, która siedziała przy stole w kuchni przyjaciółki. – Od Kruma nie miałaś nikogo, powtarzam, nikogo. – Nawinęła na palec kosmyk włosów.

\- Nie pomyślałaś, że nie potrzebuje rycerza na jednorożcu? – Odwracając się do młodszej dziewczyny oparła się biodrem o blat. W środku wręcz płakała z frustracji. Jej przyjaciele chcieli pomóc, rozumiała to. Ale jak mówi, że nie potrzebuje, to znaczy, że nie potrzebuje.

\- Nikt nie chce być samotny, Hermiona. – Ruda oparła swoje przedramiona o blat, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Ale ja się nie czuje samotna. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Och, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że faktycznie _nie jest_ samotna. Ale nie mogła. Wcześniej nie tyle, że się zgodziła, ale obiecała. A Hermiona Granger zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic. – Naprawdę mi miło, że się o mnie troszczycie, ale błagam, nie zmuszajcie mnie do tych randek. – Jej głos przybrał błagalną nutę, gdy spojrzała w sufit.

\- Mogłaś z Ronem, ale nie… – Zaskrzeczała, a Hermiona westchnęła. Wiedziała, że młoda Weasley ma ukryty uraz, że nie zeszła się z jej bratem.

\- Błagam cię. Przypominam, że ostatnio pomagałyśmy mu wybrać pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Lavender. – Spojrzała szybko na zegarek. 18:34. – A tak w ogóle to za blisko dwie godziny z niego skorzysta.

\- Ale ty byś była lepsza. – Burknęła, na co starsza się roześmiała.

\- Och, proszę. My do siebie po prostu nie pasowaliśmy, mieliśmy inne priorytety. – Sarknęła.

\- Nawet nie spróbowałaś. – Owszem, nie spróbowała, bo już wtedy kogoś miała.

\- Wierz mi, nie musiałam. – Zaczesała włosy do tyłu. – Znam Rona od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, znam go dostatecznie, by móc to stwierdzić. – Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, jakby zapierając się przed samą myślą związku z rudym. Ginny pokręciła poddańczo głową i wstała od stołu.

\- Dobra, nie chce się kłócić, chciałam tylko pogadać jak w pracy. – Stwierdziła, zabierając swój czarny płaszczy, mimo wczesnego września, londyńska pogoda dawała o sobie znać. – Musze iść, umówiłam się z Harrym.

\- Miłej randki. – Zaszczebiotała z niewinnym uśmiechem. Policzki młodszej uroczo się zaczerwieniły.

\- To nie randka. – Nerwowo zaczesała kosmyk włosów za ucho. Hermionę niezmiernie bawił fakt, że jej przyjaciółka nadal się peszy, gdy wspomni się o wybrańcu.

\- To, że jesteście narzeczeństwem nie znaczy, że już nie chodzicie na randki. – Puściła jej oczko. Tamta przekręciła oczami, zarzucając płaszcz. – Jak już jesteśmy w temacie, to macie już datę? Wiesz, trzeba to wszystko zaplanować.

\- Na pewno nie w tym roku. Nie ma terminów. – Sapnęła wkurzona. – Prawdopodobnie gdzieś w lipcu, mają kilka wolnych dat.

\- Nie, że narzekam, ale naprawdę radzę wam już ustalić.

-Tak, tak. Nie martw się, może do tego czasu kogoś sobie znajdziesz. – Złapała swoją torebkę i podeszła do przyjaciółki. – A teraz, wybacz, ale musze lecieć. – Cmoknęła ją w policzek i pognała do wyjścia. – Przyjdziemy jutro, pa!

\- Cześć. – Mruknęła. Rudowłosa nie wiedziała, jak jej słowa odbiły się na brązowookiej.

Lubiła gotować. Niewiele różniło się to od eliksirów, z których była dobra. Zawsze, gdy była w domu na wakacjach gotowała dla rodziców obiady, by mieli co zjeść, zaraz po powrocie z gabinetu. Także, często pomagała pani Weasley podczas wakacji w Norze. Pomagało jej się odstresować, a dzisiejsza rozmowa z Ginny wpędziła ją w długie godziny przemyśleń.

Wyłączyła palnik pod patelnią i właśnie wtedy poczuła dłonie na swoich biodrach.

Westchnęła. Doskonale wiedziała, do kogo one należą. Otoczył ją zapach męskiego szamponu do kąpieli i herbaty z cynamonem. Przymknęła oczy, dając się ponieść uczuciu błogości.

\- Zjesz ze mną? – Spytała, przekręcając się w jego ramionach.

\- Może za chwilę. – Mruknął całując ją w czoło, jak zawsze na powitanie. Gdy odsunął się na tyle, by widziała jego twarz, wiedziała.

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego zgadza się na życie w tajemnicy. Dlaczego skazuje siebie samą na katusze, gdy nie mogła się pochwalić jego zmianami, miłym gestem czy zabawną sytuacją.

Ale teraz wiedziała. Odpowiedź przyszła wraz z jego czarnymi oczami, wąskimi ustami, bladą cerą i dużym nosem. Odpowiedź niewiarygodnie oczywista.

Kochała go.

Po prostu Severus Snape skradł jej serce.

Wraz z tą myślą schylił się i pocałował jej usta. Zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję, przyciągając go bliżej. Jego koszula, jak i jej koszulka została już zrzucona w kuchni. Spodni pozbyli się na schodach, a bieliznę na korytarzu na piętrze. I chociaż orgazmy, które jej zapewniał, były jak podróż do nieba, to w głowie nadal miała zmartwienia, które wywołała rozmowa z przyjaciółką.

\- Co cię martwi? – Spytał, gdy leżeli po wykańczającej rundzie seksu. Jak zwykle bawił się jej włosami, które i tak skróciła, by sięgały jej do łopatek.

\- Nic ważnego. – Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, podpierając podbródek o jego mostek.

\- Jakoś nie widać, Granger. – Sarknął, a ona poczuła się gorzej. Jak za każdym razem, gdy mówił do niej po nazwisku, co było dostatecznie często.

\- Może pójdziemy jutro coś zjeść? – To pytanie wyrwało się zanim usta dogadały się z jej mózgiem. Podniósł brew.

\- Jutro? – Jego głos był kpiący, a ona nie mogła się powstrzymać.

\- Tak, do jakiejś knajpy, czy coś. – Podniosła się odrobinę. Prychnął.

\- Nie widzę najmniejszej potrzeby. Ugotować możesz ty, bo wątpliwie, ale wychodzi ci to. Do tego, pokazywanie się razem publicznie jakoś nie wchodzi w grę, jeśli działamy według zasady „związek w tajemnicy", prawda? – Poczuła się jakby dał jej w policzek. Zamrugała szybko, by pozbyć się łez, w duchu dziękując, że jest ciemno i nie ma bata, by to zobaczył.

Pocałowała go gorąco, wdrapując się na jego brzuch.

\- Granger? – Sapnął niepewny, ale uciszyła go ponownym pocałunkiem.

\- Ciii. – Szepnęła, wyznaczając pocałunkami, tylko sobie znaną, trasę. Jęknął, gdy przygryzła jego płatek ucha, jednocześnie łapiąc jego męskość. Całowała go po całej długości szyi i poruszała zaciśniętą dłonią w górę i w dół, a gdy ruszyła swoje biodra, on mógł tylko zacisnąć na nich swoje ręce.

\- Na dzisiaj ostatni raz, jesteś zmęczona. – Sapnął, gdy poczuł, jak jego penis staje na baczność. Nabiła się na niego, jęcząc głośno, przymykając oczy. Na początku poruszała się swoim, wolniejszym, tempem. Ale jego to nie zadowoliło. Zaciskając mocniej swoje ręce, na jej ciele, nadał szybki rytm.

Obserwował jej podskakujące piersi, jak i twarz wykrzywioną w spazmach rozkoszy.

Gdy opadła na niego, po zaskakująco intensywnym orgazmie, pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Tak, ostatni. – Szepnęła.

 _Ostatni._

Siedziała na kanapie, jedną dłonią obejmując podkulone nogi, a w drugiej trzymając kieliszek z winem. Patrzyła na płomienie w kominku, ale one nie ogrzewały jej, zwykle wesołych, brązowych oczu. Nie przejmowała się, że czarna, elegancka, spódnica podwinęła się. Że gniecie białą koszulkę, którą ma na sobie. Wokół niej panował, niemal pedantyczny porządek. Zasługa jednego machnięcia ręką i zaklęcia niewerbalnego. Zwykle robiła to mugolskim sposobem, jednak dzisiaj sobie odpuściła. Równo z wybiciem dwudziestej trzeciej, płomienie zrobiły się zielone, by wyszedł z nich mężczyzna ubrany w koszulę i czarne spodnie. Jak zawsze po pracy.

\- Nudzi ci się? – Podniósł kpiarsko brwi, jednak ona go zignorowała, odstawiając powoli kieliszek na blat stolika do kawy, i wstała powoli.

\- Tak sobie rozmyślałam. – Mruknęła, nie zmieniając swojego wyrazu twarzy. – Wiesz czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałam? – Spytała, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ją dotknął, bo wtedy była zgubiona.

\- Zaskocz mnie. – Sarknął, opierając się o kominek.

\- Ron zaręczył się z Lavender. – Spojrzała na niego, modląc się o właściwą reakcję. By mogła mu dać kolejną szansę.

\- Idiota z idiotką. Brawo. Jeszcze robiący idiotyzm. – Prychnął, a ona przymknęła oczy. _Źle._ _Jeszcze dwie szanse._

\- Wiesz jaki dzisiaj dzień? – Szepnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Środa. – Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami. – Środa. – Powtórzył powoli. – Dziewiętnasty września, dwutysięcznego pierwszego roku. – Warknął zirytowany. – A co? – W końcu jej oczy się zmieniły. Ale nie tak jak chciał. W brązowych tęczówkach błysnął zawód.

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – Jej głos był słaby, a ona sama się zgarbiła.

\- Cholera, Granger, o co ci chodzi? – Wytknął, ale gdy zobaczył, że nie zamierza odpowiedzieć, ponownie westchnął. – Nic innego, niż zwykle. Nie widzę powodu, by obchodzić tą środę inaczej niż tysiąc innych. – Mruknął, czując zmęczenie. Ale w Hermionę, jakby wstąpił nowy duch, ponieważ podniosła gwałtownie głowę.

\- Wiesz… – Zaczęła powoli. – Ginny z Harrym wybrali datę ślubu. Pobierają się w kwietniu. Urocze, prawda? To był najszybszy wolny termin, kiedy nie będzie piździło na zewnątrz. Co zabawne, są ze sobą trzy lata, a już się zdecydowali. Ron i Lavender to też zabawna sprawa, zważając na to, że byli ze sobą, potem zerwali, a dwa lata temu do siebie wrócili. Co zabawne to wczoraj poprosił ją o rękę. We wtorek, ale cóż. Nevill grucha sobie z Luną i okazują, że się kochają prawie na każdym kroku. Nawet nie wiesz, jak oczy jej świecą gdy mówi, że znów pokonał jakąś przeszkodę, stając się lepszym. A wiesz co mówią mi? – Spytała retorycznie, bo nie zamierzała mu dojść do głosu. – Że powinnam sobie w końcu kogoś znaleźć. Bo wyglądam smutno i pewnie brakuje mi czyjegoś ciepła. A ja nie mogę im powiedzieć, że mam, kogoś kogo kocham. W kogo ramionach, czuje się najbezpieczniej na świecie. Bo ty nie chcesz! – Krzyknęła wznosząc ręce. – Mam dosyć tego, że moi przyjaciele po kolei się zaręczają, podczas, gdy to ja jestem najdłużej w związku. Pięć lat! Dobra, cztery! – Poprawiła się po chwili. – Cztery, pieprzone, lata! Rozumiem dwa, bo szkoła, okej. Ale dwa pozostałe?! Czekam dwa lata, nie tyle na zaręczyny, ale na ujawnienie! Mam dość. – Jej głos załamał się pod koniec.

\- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?- Spytał powili, czując w środku, lęk, którego nie czuł, chyba nigdy.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, jaki dzisiaj dzień? – Zignorowała jego pytanie, sama je zadając, pełnym goryczy głosem. – Moje dwudzieste drugie urodziny. – Wypluła. – Od rana dostaje życzenia, nawet od ludzi, których nie do końca kojarzę! A jakbyś przyszedł godzinę wcześniej zobaczył byś całą grupę moich przyjaciół, którzy olali fakt, że jest środek tygodnia, i wyprawili mi przyjęcie urodzinowe! W życzeniach także dostałam, bym w końcu znalazła „tego jedynego". – Zrobiła cudzysłów w powietrzu. – Szkoda tylko, że ten jedyny nawet nie pamięta kiedy mam urodziny. – Dokończyła gorzko. Mrugał zaskoczony. _Zapomniał. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, zapomniał._ – Kocham cię, Severusie. – Wznowiła. – Ale mnie to zabija. Nie jestem lalką, którą bierzesz, gdy chcesz uprawiać seks. Już nie. – Skierowała się w stronę wyjścia z salonu. – Do widzenia, _panie profesorze._ – To był dla niego cios w brzuch. Przełknął gorzko ślinę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, usprawiedliwić się. Ale nie miał czym. Opuścił wyciągniętą dłoń i zamknął usta. Zgarnął garść proszku fiuu z gzymsu.

\- Hogwart. – Mruknął. Gdy zielone płomienie znów się zmieniły na pomarańczowe, ona upadła na ziemię i zalała się, powstrzymywanymi łzami.

\- Dlaczego o mnie nie walczyłeś? – Skuliła się w sobie, dotykając czołem swoje kolana, wydając z siebie pociągły, pełen załamania jęk.

Właśnie wyrwano jej serce, rzucono o ziemię i podeptano.

Właśnie się rozpadła.

Natarczywe pukanie w drzwi doprowadziło, że żal zmienił się w gniew. Wściekła do granic możliwości wstała z łóżka i, zaczesując pokołtunione włosy, zeszła na dół.

\- O co chodzi? – Warknęła otwierając na oścież. Na progu stała Ginny wraz z Harrym, pod parasolem.

\- Hermiona?! – Jęknęła zszokowana rudowłosa, skanując swoją przyjaciółkę. Stare dresy, przetarty T-shirt i czerwone, zapewne od płaczu, oczy.

\- Nie, święty Mikołaj. – Sarknęła z grymasem na twarzy. Nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek odwiedziny.

\- Boże, co ci się stało? – Drobna dziewczyna przepchnęła się w wejściu i weszła głębiej, oczekując najprawdopodobniej brudu nie z tej ziemi. Ale czekało na nią pedantyczna czystość. Ale warstwa kurzu na szafce pozwoliła wyciągnąć, dość niebezpieczne, wnioski. – Czy ty tu byłaś przynajmniej raz, od swoich urodzin? – Spytała słabo. Hermiona, z zielonookim przy boku, stając w progu salonu, pokręciła głową.

\- Nie czułam potrzeby. – Mruknęła, gdy znów ogarnęła ją melancholia.

\- Dobra, Herm, bez żartów. Co ci się stało? – Po raz pierwszy Potter się odezwał, patrząc z troską na przyjaciółkę.

\- Nic, mam gorsze dni, dobrze? – Wywróciła oczami.

\- „Gorsze dni"?! – Zawołała Ginny. – Od tygodnia? Tak, Hermiona, jest środa. Równy tydzień siedzisz sama w domu, na zwolnieniu lekarskim. – Dopowiedziała, na zdziwiony wyraz brązowych tęczówek.

\- Bo byłam chora! A teraz mam chandrę! – Obroniła się, ale kpiący wzrok jedynego chłopaka w pokoju, uświadomił jej, że marnie.

\- Tak, a ja jestem ulubieńcem Snape'a. – Sarknął, ale reakcja była zupełnie inna niż się spodziewał. Hermiona zgarbiła się, a twarz ogarnął ból i w oczach błysnęły łzy. – Hermiona? – Spytał cicho i chciał jej położyć dłoń na ramieniu, ale ona się cofnęła.

\- Proszę, dajcie mi spokój. – Szepnęła, chowając twarz w dłonie. – Wiecie, gdzie drzwi. – Pożegnała się i ruszyła na górę, by znów zakopać się w pościeli.

\- Nie, stój. – Brązowooka położyła dłoń na piersi narzeczonego, gdy ten chciał iść za gospodynią. – Ja z nią pogadam. – Mruknęła.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnych „ale", Harry. Idź do domu, zobaczymy się potem. – Pocałowała go, a on skapitulował. Doskonale wiedział, że nie warto się kłócić z najmłodszą z Weasley'ów.

Kiedy zamknęła za nim drzwi, cicho weszła po schodach i uchyliła drzwi do sypialni Hermiony. Dziewczyna leżała na boku, przykryta kołdrą i łkała cicho.

\- Hermiona? – Spytała niepewnie, wchodząc głębiej do pokoju.

\- Idź sobie. Chce być sama. – Wyłkała kobieta, mocniej opatulając się kołdrą.

\- Nie możesz być sama. – Rudowłosa przysiadła na łóżku i delikatnie położyła dłoń na narzucie. – Powiedz, co się stało. – Zabłagała cicho.

\- N…nie zrozumiesz. – Szepnęła, odwracając się twarzą do młodszej przyjaciółki.

\- Już rozumiem. – Zaprzeczyła. – Chodzi o chłopaka, prawda? Dlatego, nie chciałaś się umawiać z nikim. A teraz… - Wzięła głębszy wdech. – A teraz zerwaliście. A ty go kochasz. – Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie głośnym oddechem dziewczyn. – A do tego, tym kimś jest Snape. Niemal powiedziałaś to wprost, gdy Harry go wspomniał. – Wytłumaczyła pośpiesznie, w odpowiedzi na wzrok brązowowłosej. – Od kiedy?

\- Cztery lata. – Wychlipała tamta. – Pieprzone cztery lata, a on, nie dość, że nadal chciał się ukrywać, to jeszcze zapomniał o moich urodzinach! – Wykrzyczała. – A wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? Że wybaczyłam mu to już niecałą minutę, od kiedy ode mnie wyszedł. – Płakała jak dziecko, tuląc się do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

\- Oj, Herm. – Jęknęła, tuląc ją mocniej do swojej piersi. Ginny nie było łatwo zszokować. Ale informacja, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka była w czteroletnim związku z człowiekiem, takim jak Severus Snape, potrafi zaskoczyć. – Opowiedz mi. – Poprosiła łagodnie. – Bym mogła wszystko zrozumieć.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się po naszym włamaniu do ministerstwa. – Zaczęła powoli, układając głowę na udach rudowłosej.

„ _Ostatnie co pamiętam, to radosny uśmiech Lucjusza, który celował we mnie różdżką. Ale dlaczego…?_

 _Nagła fala wspomnień. Syriusz. Przepowiednia. Ministerstwo. Walka. Aurorzy. Syriusz._

 _Poderwałam się i rozejrzałam po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Skrzydło szpitalne. Głęboko oddychając, chciałam zaczesać włosy do tyłu, ale były na to zbyt pokołtunione. Skrzywiłam się._

 _I o mało nie wrzasnęłam, kiedy zobaczyłam ciemną postać stojącą przy moim parawanie._

 _\- Nie krzycz, idiotko. Obudzisz wszystkich. – Warknął profesor Snape. Chyba tylko on ma w tym zamku taki uroczy głos._

 _\- Co… – Odchrząknęłam, ponieważ mój głos był zachrypnięty. – Co się stało? – Spytałam, zaciskając ręce na pościeli. Profesor pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i podszedł bliżej._

 _\- Dostałaś, naprawdę paskudną, klątwą. I spałaś. – Mruknął, podając fiolkę eliksiru, którą trzymał w kieszeni._

 _\- Ile? – Nie patrzyłam mu w oczy. W końcu złamałam szkolny regulamin. Znów._

 _\- Tydzień. Nie dość, że klątwa, to jeszcze byłaś zmęczona i twój organizm się regenerował._

 _\- Czyli jest… – Nie dał mi dokończyć, za co, w końcu, na niego spojrzałam ostrym wzrokiem._

 _\- Dwudziesty czwarty. Nie bój się, masz jeszcze tydzień szkoły. – Sarknął._

 _\- Gdzie pani Pomfrey? – Znów odwróciłam od niego wzrok, patrząc na, jakże fascynujący, sufit._

 _\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, ale tobie ta informacja nie jest za bardzo potrzebna. – Najwidoczniej, poczuł się beztrosko, ponieważ usiadł na stołku obok mojego łóżka. Obrzuciłam go spojrzeniem i wróciłam do mojego zajęcia._

 _\- Jak to nie jest potrzebna? – Podniosłam brwi. Dobra, myliłam się. On nie czuje się beztrosko. Przekreśla to ta żyła, która zaczęła pulsować na jego czole, a zauważyłam ją kątem oka._

 _\- Kiedy skończą ci się te piekielne pytania? – Wysyczał, ale na mnie to nie zrobiło wrażania. Pięć lat nauki u niego jednak uodparnia. – Patrz na mnie jak, ze mną rozmawiasz. – Upomniał, a ja niechętnie oderwałam się od ciekawej bieli. Dopiero jak odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę odezwał się. – Zaklęcie, którym dostałaś, jest zmorą, nawet w czarnej magii. Nieskromnie mówiąc, dzięki moim eliksirom, w ogóle się obudziłaś. Poppy nie umie się tym zająć, więc dyrektor wyznaczył mnie. – Powiedział chłodnym tonem, a mi dopiero załączyła się lampeczka w głowie._

 _\- Co z Harrym?! – Spytałam pośpiesznie, mając sobie za złe, że nie spytałam wcześniej. Nauczyciel zacisnął szczękę._

 _\- Z Potterem? W porządku, nie licząc depresji po stracie tego idioty, Blacka. – Warknął, a ja się najeżyłam._

 _\- Zmarłym należy się szacunek. – Prychnął w odpowiedzi._

 _\- Żywym też, a Black mi go nie okazywał w najmniejszym stopniu. Zatem, jak nic nie wiesz głupia dziewucho, to się nie wypowiadaj. – Pochylił się do mnie, a mnie przeszył dreszcz. Jestem pewna, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilka stopni. Wzięłam głębszy oddech i odsunęłam kołdrę. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – Znów się wyprostował i patrzył na mnie tymi, piekielnymi, czarnymi oczami._

 _\- Jak to „Co"? Idę do Harry'ego, oczywiście. – Powiedziałam, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. W końcu on mnie potrzebuje._

 _\- Żartujesz sobie? – Zmarszczył brwi, ale gdy zauważył, że faktycznie, siadam, by wstać, on sam się poderwał i przycisnął mnie do łóżka. – Ty idiotko, jesteś osłabiona. – Warknął, narzucając na mnie kołdrę. – Zamknij się i leż. – Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, kiedy tylko otworzyłam usta. Jednak to zignorowałam._

 _\- Ale Harry mnie potrzebuje! – Znów się odkryłam, ale jego wzrok mnie zatrzymał. Jego oczy aż świeciły od powstrzymywanej furii, ale czaiło się w nich coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie umiałam określić._

 _\- Harry cię potrzebuje. – Powtórzył z jadem w głosie. – Czy ty naprawdę, nie masz czegoś takiego jak instynkt samozachowawczy? – Zironizował. – Ty głupia idiotko! Martw się o siebie! Czy ty rozumiesz, że mogłaś umrzeć?! A teraz, tak po prostu wstajesz?! Po tygodniowym śnie?! – Zagrzmiał._

 _\- Ale…_

 _\- Nie ma „ale", Granger. – Przerwał mi. – Zauważ w końcu siebie, do cholery. Też jesteś człowiekiem. Nie jesteś niezniszczalna, a takie durne narażanie życia, to tylko proszenie się o śmierć .Tak jak teraz, gdy Aurorzy przynieśli cię na skraju życia, a śmierci. – Zakończył, a między nami zapadła cisza. Snape westchnął i odwrócił się. – Przyjdę po rano, by dać ci odpowiedni eliksir._

 _\- Profesorze. – Zawołałam cicho, gdy skierował się do wyjścia. – To pan, prawda? To pan zawiadomił aurorów. – Mówiłam cicho, wpatrując się w jego plecy. Westchnął przeciągle._

 _\- Doprawdy, nie wiem skąd ci się to bierze w tej twojej łepetynie. – Mruknął, odwracając się do mnie. A ja już wiedziałam. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie._

 _\- Dziękuje. – Szepnęłam, a on wyszedł, zostawiając po sobie delikatny zapach cynamonu."_

\- I co? To był cały początek? – Ginny zaśmiała się krótko, na co brązowowłosa delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Ja tak uważam. On… troszczył się o mnie, wiem to. – Szepnęła.

\- I co było dalej? – Spytała ruda, głaszcząc przyjaciółkę po głowie.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętasz, wróciłam już we wtorek na ostatnie zajęcia na tamtym roku, nie chciałam przegapić ani jednego wykładu więcej. – Zmarszczyła nos. – Nikt nie wiedział, że Severus mi pomaga z obrażeniami, nie chciałam was martwić. Ta klątwa była rzeczywiście utrapieniem, bo leczenie trwało nawet przez wakacje. To właśnie wtedy zaczęliśmy sobie mówić po imieniu. – Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie.

„ _Syknęłam, gdy próbowałam nabrać powietrza, po kolejnym ataku kaszlu._

 _\- Trzymaj. – Podał mi, oczywiście czarną, chusteczkę. Kiwnęłam głową w podzięce i wytarłam krew z podróbka i dłoni. Przede mną nadal była wyciągnięta dłoń. Na moje pytające spojrzenie, mężczyzna prychnął. – Może i ci się podoba ta podłoga, ale raczej wygodna nie jest. – I ponaglająco ruszył palcami. Niepewnie złapałam jego rękę, a on pomógł mi wstać i posadził bezpiecznie na czarnym, odrapanym fotelu. – Często masz te ataki? – Spytał odwracając się do kredensu, gdzie była szkatułka z eliksirami._

 _\- Przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, ale co raz rzadziej. – Mruknęłam, ledwo trzymając głowę prosto. Dwie minuty nieprzerwanego kaszlu krwią może zmęczyć człowieka. Szczególnie, że teraz każdy oddech boli jak cholera._

 _\- To na pewno, zważywszy, że na początku to były dwa dziennie. A fakt, że ustępują, jest dobrą drogą do całkowitego uleczenia. Jak będziesz zdrowieć tym tempem, to we wrześniu będzie pani całkowicie zdrowa, panno Granger. – Mruknął, odwracając się do mnie z fiolką. Jednak, kiedy już miałam ją złapać, lewa dłoń profesora zadrżała, tak mocno, że puścił fiolkę, a ta robiła się na panelach. – Szlag. – Warknął pod nosem, a ja zapomniałam o zmęczeniu._

 _\- Co się dzieje? – Jednak nie wstałam, nie miałam tyle siły._

 _\- Nie ważne. – Odparował nieprzyjemnie._

 _\- Voldemort. – Odpowiedziałam za niego. Cały się spiął, ale najwyraźniej zaniechał kłótni, bo pokręcił głową._

 _\- Nadal nie mam pojęcia, jakie fakty ty łączysz, że ci to wychodzi. – Sarknął, kierując się do drzwi. – Ufam, że wiesz, jak zamknąć ten dom. Weź eliksir i wracaj do siebie. – Po tych słowach zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu, by po chwili się aportować._

 _\- Uważaj. – Szepnęłam płaczliwie. Severus Snape, może i był wrednym i sarkastycznym człowiekiem, ale wbrew pozorom, można było z nim interesująco porozmawiać._

 _Westchnęłam i wstałam powoli. Podtrzymując się mebli, doszłam do kredensu. Przejechałam opuszkami palców po korkach i gdy zobaczyłam, blado różowy płyn w szkle, wyjęłam go. „Dla Hermiony". Znów się uśmiechnęłam. Odkorkowałam i wypiłam całą zawartość. Niepewnie rozejrzałam się po obskurnym salonie. Dom profesora na Spinner's End był obskurny i nieciekawy. Obdrapane ściany, przetarte meble i trzeszcząca podłoga nie zachęcały do spędzania tutaj czasu. Jedyna rzecz, która mi się tutaj podobała to ściana zapełniona księgozbiorem Snape'a, uroku, do tej części salonu, dodawały porozrzucane gazety i inne tomiszcza, które leżały w stosikach, na ziemi._

 _Stałam przy kominku, gotowa skorzystać z sieci fiuu, ale w połowie drogi po proszek, zatrzymałam się. A jak coś mu się stało? Cofnęłam się do fotela, na którym ponowne usiadłam i czekałam. Jednak nie byłam długo świadoma, ponieważ moja głowa opadła do tyłu i po prostu zasnęłam._

 _Obudził mnie juk upadku, jakiejś ciężkiej rzeczy. Poderwałam się do pionu, ale nikogo, ani niczego, nie zauważyłam. Usłyszałam jęk, dochodzący z korytarza. Moja różdżka, którą wyciągnęłam wstając, rozbłysnęła światłem i cichutko podeszłam do drzwi salonu i z niego wyszłam._

 _\- Profesorze? – Spytałam niepewnie. Odpowiedział mi głośniejszy jęk, a ja od razu odwróciłam się w kierunku, z którego wydobył się dźwięk._

 _I o mało co nie zaczęłam piszczeć w panice._

 _Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, zakrwawiony, niczym rzeźnik po pracy, leżał na podłodze tuż obok, także leżącego, stojaka na parasole. Musiał go wywrócić, samemu upadając. Otrząsnęłam się z chwilowego szoku u przypadłam do nauczyciela._

 _\- Słyszy mnie pan? – Spytałam, oceniając jego obrażenia. Złamana noga i dwa żebra. Z czego jedno prawdopodobnie przebiło płuco. Poza tym, na bank, krwotok wewnętrzny. I mnóstwo nacięć oraz podrapań. Kiwnął powoli głową, dając mi znać, że jeszcze jest w jakimś stopniu świadomy. – Teraz pana zabiorę na kanapę, dobrze? – Poinformowałam, po czym jednym ruchem różdżki przelewitowałam go na obskurny mebel. Nie mam nic innego, nie mam siły by przetransportować go na górę, do sypialni. Ruchem ręki zapaliłam światło, a po chwili, kolejnym ruchem, w kominku zapłonął ogień._

 _Po masie eliksirów, które musiałam przywoływać Accio, i zaklęciach leczniczych, których nauczyłam się przez ten miesiąc wakacji i poprzednie lata w Hogwarcie, w końcu jego stan był stabilny. Transmutowałam świeczkę w miskę, którą wypełniłam wodą, i chusteczkę w ręcznik by móc obmyć jego twarz z krwi. Ledwo dotknęłam mokrym materiałem twarzy, gdy złapał mnie za nadgarstek._

 _\- Niech pan puści. Boli. – Szepnęłam. Po chwili uścisk osłabł, a mężczyzna próbował się podnieść po pozycji siedzącej. – Proszę nie wstawać, dopiero nastawiłam żebra. – Upomniałam przetrzymując go za ramiona, w jednej dłoni wciąż ściskając mokrą szmatkę._

 _\- Co tu robisz? – Wycharczał, mrużąc oczy. Swoje własne też przymknęłam, a po chwili wróciłam do przerwanej czynności._

 _\- Przepraszam zasnęłam w fotelu i obudził mnie hałas, jaki pan spowodował upadając. – Wyjaśniła skruszona._

 _\- Ale wzięłaś eliksir? – Spytał od razu, a ja przewróciłam oczami._

 _\- Tak. – Odpowiedziałam krótko. – Niech pan się o mnie nie martwi, pan jest w gorszym stanie._

 _\- Saverus. – Mruknął. Moja ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi na jego twarz._

 _\- Słu…słucham? – Zamrugałam gwałtownie, kończąc ruch._

 _\- Mów mi Severus, póki będziemy sami. Głupio mi, jak osoba, która doprowadziła mnie do stanu używalności mówiła do mnie per „Pan". – Nie patrzył na mnie, tylko w sufit._

 _\- Hermiona. – Rzuciłam z uśmiechem, kończąc czyszczenie twarzy. – Pomóc pan… ci w dostaniu się do sypialni? – Spytałam, wstając i otrzepując spodnie z kurzu._

 _\- Nie ma innej drogi, prawda? – Sapnął, a w jego głosie było słychać rezygnacje._

 _\- Nie. – Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. Pomogłam mu usiąść i wślizgnęłam się pod jego ramię, by z nim wstać. Syknął i oparł swój ciężar na mnie. Specjalnie ustawiłam się po prawej stronie, by nie musiał obciążać na, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, złamanej nodze. – Miałeś – To nadal dziennie brzmi. – złamaną nogę i żebra, z czego jedno ci przebiło płuco. Nie wspominam o twoich wesołych krwotokach. – Zaczęłam, w drodze po schodach, która, ze względu na jego stan, nieco nam się dłużyła._

 _\- Nie padłaś na zawał, widząc moją klatkę piersiową? – Podniósł zaczepnie brew na półpiętrze, gdzie przystanęliśmy, by złapać oddech i poprawić uścisk._

 _\- Przyznaje, jęknęłam ze zdziwienia, ale miałam coś ważniejszego do zrobienia, niż rozczulać się nad twoimi bliznami. – Pierwszy schodek pokonany._

 _\- Rozczulać? – Poczułam jego wzrok na mojej głowie._

 _\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. – Ostrzegłam. – Jeśli uważasz, że wyzwę cię od_ _Quasimodo i ucieknę z krzykiem, byś mógł się nad sobą poużalać… to wybacz, ale zły adres. – W końcu doprowadziłam go do sypialni i ułożyłam delikatnie na łóżku. Pokój był ciemny. Ciemnoszara farba odchodziła od ściany płatami, a podłoga, tak jak chyba w całym domu, także skrzypiała. Przynajmniej łóżko nie było takie złe. Zbudowane z hebanowego drewna wraz z delikatną, zieloną pościelą wyglądało nawet znośnie._

 _\- Nie użalam się nad sobą. – Sarknął obrażony, na co ja przekręciłam oczami. Odłożyłam jego różdżkę na stolik nocny i ruszyłam do wyjścia. Przystanęłam jednak przy portrecie kobiety z ciemnymi, gęstymi włosami, podłużną twarzą, ziemistą cerą i czarnymi jak węgiel oczami. Wyglądała na oschłą, ale mnie wydawała się po prostu… smutna._

 _\- Czy to…? – Nie dokończyłam pytania, dając mu czas by się wycofać._

 _\- Tak, to moja matka. Eileen Snape. – Odpowiedział, jednak jego głos wyraźnie dawał znać że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ale, na jego nieszczęście, jestem przeklętą Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko._

 _\- Kochałeś ją, prawda? – Najpierw spytałam, potem pomyślałam. Cholera._

 _\- Oczywiście, że ją kochałem, Granger. – Syknął. Zmieszałam się._

 _\- Przepraszam. – Odparłam. – Jak ona… – Przerwałam, i zaczerwieniłam się jak piwonia. – Ojeju, przepraszam, już idę. – Już miałam wyjść, gdy jego głos mnie zatrzymał._

 _\- Nie miał kto powstrzymać ojca. – Rozszerzyłam oczy, ale nie odwróciłam się do niego. – Potrzebował niańki do znienawidzonego bachora. Kiedy byłem w siódmej klasie Hogwartu, chyba uznał, że niańka jest niepotrzebna. Zakatował ją. – Zacisnęłam pięść na łokciu i przygryzłam wargi. – Przyjdź do mnie za dwa dni, po eliksir. Najlepiej jakoś w południe._

 _Wiedziałam. Wiedziałam, że chce być sam ze swoim bólem, który przez moje głupie pytania wywołałam._

 _\- Do widzenia. – Szepnęłam i w końcu wyszłam."_

\- Czyli już wtedy wiedziałaś, że jest śmierciożercą? – Ruda nie przestawała głaskać ją po włosach. Pokręciła głową. W opowieści tego wspomnienia, ominęła część z jego matką. To było zbyt poufne.

\- Tak, ale wiedziałam też, że jest po naszej stronie. – Mruknęła.

\- No dobrze. Rozumiem, że się zaprzyjaźniliście, nieważne jak absurdalnie to brzmi, ale jak doszło do… tego? – Spytała młodsza z dziewczyn, patrząc niepewnie na przyjaciółkę. To będzie dla niej najtrudniejsza część.

\- Od tamtego czasu… zaczęliśmy spędzać wspólnie czas. Na szlabanach prowadziliśmy dyskusje czy jakieś doświadczenia, by przekonać się, które z nas ma rację. Poznawaliśmy się, co raz bardziej i bardziej. Aż pewnego dnia, zdałam sobie sprawę, że uważam go za przystojnego. – Ginny nie potrafiła powstrzymać parsknięcia, ale nie miała jej tego za złe. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet lekko się zaśmiała. – Wiem, dziwne. Ale moje spojrzenie na jego wygląd zmieniał się wraz ze stopniem jego poznania. Jakby jego charakter zmienił dla mnie jego wygląd. Duży nos nie wydaje mi się taki duży, a ziemista cera, po prostu jest blada. I jest wysoki. Lubię wysokich. – Rudowłosa zachichotała. – Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę… w sumie nie wiem kiedy. Po prostu się stało i już. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale jak zaczęliście się spotykać? – Dziewczyna obniżyła trochę swoją głowę, nie przejmując się, że rude pasma łaskoczą w nos Granger.

\- Szczerze? Po balu Klubu Ślimaka…

„ _Cholerny Slughorm. Cholerny Harry. Cholerny McLaggen. Cholerny Snape!_

 _Właśnie uciekałam z balu, tego przeklętego klubu. W końcu złapałam profesora eliksirów i pożegnałam się, tłumacząc swoje zniknięcie złym samopoczuciem. Lepszy rydz, niż nic, prawda?_

 _Poszłam na ten bal z McLaggenem, by zbudzić zazdrość Snape'a… boże, jak to żałośnie brzmi… a skończyło się na tym, że uciekałam przed tym półgłówkiem. Żeby było zabawniej, Harry wyszedł zaraz po Snape'ie i Malofy'u, a ja zostałam sama, przeciw temu imbecylowi. Później Snape wrócił, jak i Harry, ale oboje wyglądali na tak zadowolonych, jakby dostali drutem kolczastym po gębie. Pouciekałam jeszcze jakiś czas przed moim partnerem i wykręciłam się. Nie dla mnie takie zabawy._

 _\- Granger! – Warknięcie obudziło mnie z zamyśleń i spojrzałam w stronę źródła dźwięku. Severus stał przy schodach prowadzących do lochów i patrzył na mnie kpiąco. – Pytałem, czy skusisz się na szklaneczkę ognistej, po jakże udanym wieczorze? – Przy słowie „udany" ironia była wręcz bytem fizycznym._

 _\- W sumie, chętnie. – Udałam nonszalancję, podczas gdy w środku rozpierało mnie miłe ciepło. Pomyślał o mnie, miło. Zeszliśmy spokojnie do lochów, kierując się w stronę jego gabinetu, który mimo zmiany posady został taki, jaki był. W lochach i pełen eliksirów. Przepuścił mnie w drzwiach, by po chili otworzyć kolejne, tym razem do jego prywatnych kwater. Uwielbiałam to miejsce, ze względu na to, że ściany salonu, do którego od razu się wkraczało, były pokryte półkami z książkami, o jakich mi się nie śniło._

 _\- Rozgość się. – Po stałej śpiewce usiadłam na moim ulubionym fotelu i podciągnęłam nogi pod brodę, upewniając się, że sukienka mi się nie podwinęła. Sam Snape podał mi po chwili szklaneczkę z whisky i zaczął rozpinać surdut, zostając w czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli uprasowanej w kant._

 _\- Wypuść ją, będzie lepiej. – Mruknęłam. Rozmowy dotyczące jego ubioru były moją jedną z największych frajd. Ja się go czepiałam o surdut, on o swetry. Kłótnia wtedy nie miała końca. Jednak tym razem posłuchał i wyjął koszulę, opadając na fotel naprzeciw „mojego". – A teraz, cóż to się stało, że rozpijasz uczennicę? – Podniosłam figlarnie brwi._

 _\- Pełnoletnią. – Wyciągnął przed siebie palec. – Doskonale pamiętam, jak dałem ci książkę z tej okazji. – Uśmiechnęłam się na samo wspomnienie wydania „Historii Hogwartu" sprzed siedemnastu lat._

 _\- Tak, ja też. – Mruknęłam. – Ale nadal nie wiem co tu robię. – Zmieniłam pozycje, przerzucając nogi o podłokietnik siedziska._

 _\- Aktualnie, pijesz i mnie przepytujesz. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie._

 _\- Kim bym była, gdybym nie zadawała pytań? – Zaśmiałam się krótko._

 _\- Przyjemną osobą. – Wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc łyka. Pokręciłam zrezygnowana głową._

 _\- Jesteś beznadziejny. – Westchnęłam, a wokół nas zapanowała cisza. – Nadal nie wiesz, jakie zadanie ma Malfoy, ne? – Spytałam niepewnie, a on otaksował mnie wzrokiem._

 _\- Oboje wiemy, co on ma zrobić. Przestań się łudzić. On i tak umiera. – Zacisnęłam dłonie na szklance na te słowa._

 _\- Nadzieja ginie ostatnia. – Broniłam się cicho._

 _\- Jest matką głupców. – Poprawił mnie. – Dumbeldore z każdym dniem jest co raz słabszy. Klątwa zabiera mu je co raz więcej z każdym dniem. – Patrzył w wesołe płomienie kominka, który zapaliłam, gdy tu weszliśmy. Doskonale wiedziałam o „chorobie" dyrektora, ponieważ byłam przy tym, gdy wezwał w tej sprawie Severusa. Czekałam aż wróci, by wyciągnąć z niego co się stało. I udało mi się._

 _\- Czyli to mój ostatni rok. – Szepnęłam załamana._

 _\- Tylko ty możesz przejmować się nauką podczas wojny. – Prychnął. Zmarszczyłam brwi._

 _\- Nie przejmuję się tylko nauką. – Odparłam oburzona, ale w kącikach moich ust czaił się uśmiech._

 _\- Ale w ogóle to robisz. – Podniósł kącik ust do góry. Ta chwila wytchnienia nam się należała, bo doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że zaraz zniknie. Nie potrafiliśmy rozmawiać ze sobą o niczym. Zawsze schodziliśmy na te poważniejsze tematy._

 _\- Myślisz, że wygramy? – Spytałam niepewnie, zapatrując się w tańczące płomienie. Otuliła nas cisza, dopóki coś nie pękło, a Severus syknął. Spojrzałam na niego. Siedział w fotelu i patrzył na swoje pokrwawione ręce, jakby mu matkę zabiły. – Coś ty zrobił… – Mruknęłam delikatnie, wstając ze swojego miejsca i przyklękając przed nim. – Pokaż. – Delikatnie złapałam jego dłonie od spodu i przypatrzyłam się ranom. – Trzeba wyjąć szkło. – Poinformowałam i przywołałam z łazienki pęsetę. Zaczęłam delikatnie oczyszczać jego rany. – Co ta biedna szklanka ci zrobiła? – Spytałam, by rozładować atmosferę, jednak, on nawet nie odpowiedział, tylko skupił się ponownie na ogniu. Dopiero, gdy ostatni kawałek został usunięty, a rany zaleczone, i chciałam wstać zatrzymał mnie, łapiąc za moje ręce._

 _\- Nie wiem. – Rzucił, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi. – Nie wiem, jak to wszystko się potoczy. – Moje oczy zadrżały, gdy pojęłam. On się boi. On najnormalniej w świecie się boi. Niepewnie wydostałam jedną dłoń, by położyć ją na jego potylicy i zbliżyłam się do niego, wtulając jego głowę w swój brzuch._

 _\- Trzeba wierzyć. – Szepnęłam, przełykając ślinę i zaciskając rękę mocniej na jego włosach._

 _\- A jak nie potrafię? – Spytał, wolną dłonią obejmując mnie w talii, jeszcze bardziej nas do siebie zbliżając._

 _\- Wtedy, będę wierzyć za ciebie, czy to nie logiczne? – Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, gdy odsunął się trochę ode mnie i spojrzał w moje oczy. Teraz nie wyglądał jak trzydziestosześcioletni mężczyzna, ale jak zagubiony chłopiec. Pociągnął za moją rękę trochę mocniej, przez co usiadłam mu na kolanach. Patrzyłam jak urzeczona w jego oczy._

 _\- Jeszcze raz zobaczę cię z McLaggenem, a obiecuje, że jego krewni nie będą mogli rozpoznać jego zwłok. – Szepnął, nie zmieniając swojego zaczepienia wzroku, a ja zadrżałam. A jednak się udało._

 _Przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, przenosząc oczy na moje usta, by po chwili znów wrócić do moich tęczówek, prosząc o pozwolenie. A ja odpowiedziałam mu bardzo wyraźnie._

 _Sama się schyliłam i wpiłam w jego usta."_

Hermiona znów płakała, zaciskając dłonie na dżinsach przyjaciółki.

\- Ja go kocham, Gin. – Wystękała. – Jak już ci mówiłam, wybaczyłam mu niecałą minutę po. Ale co z tego, skoro on nawet nie przyszedł, nie wysłał sowy, czy coś. – Znów zaniosła się płaczem, a rudowłosa tylko ją tuliła. Nic nie mówiąc. – Najgorsze jest to, że było dobrze, rzez te trzy lata. Pierwszy rok to wojna, rozumiem, że musieliśmy udawać. Potem dokańczałam naukę w Hogwarcie, rozumiem. Trzeci rok… przez większość czasu szukałam, razem z nim, moich rodziców, więc nawet tego nie odczuwałam tak dotkliwie. Nawet przemeblował ten piekielny dom na Spinner's End. Ale podczas tego roku to jakaś porażka! Przychodził, pieprzyliśmy się i wychodził! Oczywiście, przychodził kiedy mu się żywnie podobało. – Warknęła rozgoryczona.

\- Ciii, będzie dobrze. – Szepnęła Weasley, nadal ją głaszcząc. Nagle Granger się poderwała.

\- Jadę do rodziców. – Zadecydowała, podnosząc się z łóżka. Ginny patrzyła na nią zszokowana.

\- Ale teraz? – Spytała, otwierając szeroko oczy, gdy zobaczyła jak przyjaciółka wyciąga swoją walizkę.

\- Nie wiem, zależy, kiedy będę miała lot. – mruknęła, odpalając laptopa, który stał nieruszany od wieków. Szybko przeszukała linie lotnicze, szukając bezpośredniego połączenia z Australią, gdzie jej rodzice nadal mieszkają. Najwyraźniej szczęście jej sprzyjało, bo znalazła wolny lot następnego dnia. – Jutro. – Poinformowała przyjaciółkę, wracając do pakowania.

\- Ale Hermiona! Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz…?! – Zawołała, wstając z łóżka i stając przy szafie kobiety.

\- Ginny. – Zaczęła tamta poważnie. – Ja tu wariuje, wszystko przypomina mi jego. W pracy wzięłam chorobowe, teraz wezmę na żądanie, szczerze mnie to w tym momencie nie interesuje. – I wróciła do pakowania.

\- Zwariowałaś. – Zawyrokowała przyszła pani Potter. – Ty i nieprzejmowanie się pracą. – Zaczesała rude włosy do tyłu. – Dobra, o której masz lot, Harry może cię podwieźć. – Zaproponowała zaglądając do jej szafy i pomagając się pakować.

Płomień w komiku dogasał, a on nic z tym nie robił. Siedział w fotelu, ściskając w dłoni szklankę z whisky. Czuł się odrętwiały, niczym po długich godzinach cruciatusa. Patrzył przed siebie, nic nie widzącym wzrokiem.

Zniszczył wszystko. Na własne życzenie zniszczył jedyną rzecz, która była dobra w jego okrutnym życiu. Obracał między palcami czarne, aksamitne pudełeczko. Ile czasu niósł je przy sobie, by w końcu ją poprosić? Sam nie wiedział, na pewno był to długi okres.

Każdego dnia tych dwóch tygodni, przeżywał katusze. Wstawał, by do niej iść i błagać ją na kolanach o przebaczenie, ale jej zraniony wzrok, którym na niego parzyła tego dnia, powstrzymywał go.

Jak to się stało? Odpowiedź jest dziecinnie prosta. Po prostu się bał. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na pudełeczko, po czym je otworzył. Na aksamitnej poduszeczce leżała złota obrączka z czarnym diamentem. Jedyna rzecz, którą matka zabrała z domu rodzinnego.

Prychnął w przestrzeń.

\- Doprawdy, Severusie. Zjebałeś po mistrzowsku. – Mruknął głosem, pełnym goryczy.

„ _Lekko zadarty, piegowaty nos. Szopa brązowych włosów. Delikatna cera._

 _Zastanawiałem co ona we mnie widzi. Wpatrywałem się w nią, gdy spała po kolejnym, tego wieczoru, seksie. Włosy rozsypały się po poduszce, ale nadal powstrzymywała kołdrę przy piersiach._

 _Wyciągnąłem do niej rękę i przejechałem po jej szczęce. Była taka delikatna. I moja. Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy się poruszyła, ale jedyne co zrobiła, to obróciła się do mnie plecami._

 _Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego miała na mnie taki wpływ. Dlaczego tak szalałem, kiedy zorientowałem się gdzie oni poleźli. Dlaczego opowiedziałem jej o mojej matce. Dlaczego pozwoliłem się połatać. Dlaczego, do cholery, miałem ochotę ukręcić łeb McLaggenowi, kiedy zjawiła się w jego towarzystwie na balu u Slughorma._

 _\- Coś ty ze mną zrobiła? – Szepnąłem cicho._

 _\- Nic, na się nie zgodziłeś. – Odparła sennym głosem, odwracając się twarzą do mnie. Uśmiechnęła się sennie._

 _\- Myślałem, że śpisz. – Mruknąłem, układając się na plecach._

 _\- Fakt, że ktoś cię obserwuje, a za murami zamku trwa wojna, nie sprzyja udanemu snu. – Zironizowała, przybliżając się do mnie i układając podbródek na mojej klatce piersiowej, chyba jej ulubionej pozie. – Coś się stało? – Spytała łagodnie. Pokręciłem głową._

 _\- Nic, śpij. – Spojrzałem na sufit, mając nadzieję, że porzuci temat._

 _\- Kłamiesz. – Stwierdziła prosto, na co nie mogłem powstrzymać prychnięcia._

 _\- Dlaczego, do cholery, potrafię bez problemu oszukać Czarnego Pana, a ty od razu możesz stwierdzić kłamstwo? – Sarknąłem zirytowany. Wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami._

 _\- Po prostu wiem. Tu nawet nie chodzi o logikę, ja to czuje. – Położyła cały lewy profil twarzy na mojej piersi, nadal patrząc mi w oczy, tymi swoimi, o kolorze tej pieprzonej czekolady._

 _\- Myślałem, że ZAWSZE kierujesz się logiką. – Brawo Severusie, oddalaj ją od tematu. Hermiona miała to do siebie, że z łatwością wpadała w łańcuszki myślowe._

 _\- Ale ty jesteś wyjątkiem. – Rzuciła. – Nie zmieniaj tematu. Co się dzieje? – Położyła dłoń na moim policzku, a ja zmiękłem. Do cholery, nie podoba mi się to._

 _\- Ile to jeszcze będzie trwało? – Spytałem zimno. Zmarszczyła brwi._

 _\- Ale co? – Podniosła się na ramiona._

 _\- To, co jest między nami. – Wytłumaczyłem. – Jestem zniszczony, Hermiono. Czego możesz szukać u starego, nietoperzego, dupka z lochów? – Syknąłem. Podniosła się jeszcze trochę i podciągnęła go góry, równając swoją twarz z moją._

 _\- Szczęścia? – Warknęła. – Ty głupi pacanie. Dobrze mi tu i nigdzie się nie ruszam. Do końca i jeszcze dłużej. – Zniżyła się i pocałowała. Delikatnie, a ja poczułem zapach wiśni."_

\- Najwyraźniej to właśnie koniec. – Szepnął. Wiedział, że go nie okłamała. Nigdy się nie skarżyła na ten związek w tajemnicy. Wiernie czekała, aż w będzie gotów.

A on zawiódł. Zawalił wszystko. Zawsze sobie powtarzał, że nie będzie jak jego ojciec. Dobrze, nigdy nie uderzył Hermiony… ale traktował ją jak przygodną panią do towarzystwa, bo po prostu się bał. Wojna się skończyła, a ona odnalazła rodziców. Tylko czekać, aż zauważy, że nie ma czego przy nim szukać. Jednak w akcie egoizmu nie chciał dać jej odejść. A skończyło się, że przez niego płakała.

\- Kurwa! – Krzyknął, rzucając szklanką w ścianę. Szkło się rozbiło, a płyn rozbryznął. Kilka kropel zleciało na ciemny fotel naprzeciw niego. _Jej_ fotel. Ruchem ręki wyczyścił go. Nie mógł nie okazywać mu należnej czci. To była jego cząstka Hermiony. – Robisz się sentymentalny na starość. – Mruknął do siebie. Nie o to walczył. Nie to obiecał Lily…

„ _\- Dlaczego ta różdżka nie chce mnie słuchać, Severusie? – W ciszy, jaka zapadła modliłem się w myślach. Nie chce umierać, okej przyznałem się. Chce żyć._

 _\- Panie... – powiedziałem beznamiętnym tonem. – nie rozumiem. Przecież... przecież rzucałeś niezwykłe zaklęcia tą różdżką. – Odczułem to na własnej skórze, skurczybyku._

 _\- Nie. Rzucałem nią zwykłe zaklęcia. Ja jestem niezwykły, ale ta różdżka... nie. – Skromny jak zawsze. – Nie ujawniła mocy, której się spodziewałem. Nie czuję żadnej różnicy między nią a tą, którą nabyłem od Ollivandera wiele lat temu. – Jego głos był spokojny, jakby zadumany. Ale wiedziałem, to cisza przed burzą. – Żadnej różnicy – powtórzył Voldemort. Milczałem, szukając odpowiednich słów, by go przekonać, ułaskawić. Voldemort zaczął krążyć po pokoju. – Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem, Severusie... Czy wiesz, dlaczego odwołałem cię z pola walki? – Och, jak ja cię za to nienawidzę. Nie mogłem chronić Hermiony, nie wiem nawet co się z nią dzieje._

 _\- Nie, panie, ale błagam, byś pozwolił mi tam wrócić. Pozwól mi odnaleźć Pottera. – Musze go znaleźć i wszystko przekazać. No i spotkać Hermionę._

 _\- Mówisz jak Lucjusz. Żaden z was nie rozumie Pottera tak jak ja. Jego wcale nie trzeba szukać. On sam do mnie przyjdzie. Bo, widzisz, ja znam jego słabość, jego wielką wadę. Nie pogodzi się z tym, że wokół niego giną inni, wiedząc, że giną z jego powodu, że tracą za niego życie. Będzie chciał za wszelką cenę to powstrzymać. I przyjdzie. – No oczywiście, durny Gryffindor._

 _\- Ale przecież przypadkowo może go zabić ktoś inny... – O tak, to dobre._

 _\- Wydałem moim śmierciożercom bardzo wyraźne instrukcje. Złapcie Pottera. Pozabijajcie jego przyjaciół... im więcej ich zabijecie, tym lepiej... ale jego przyprowadźcie mi żywego. – Szlag, Hermiona. Spokój, Severusie. – Ale nie o Harrym Potterze chcę z tobą pomówić, Severusie, tylko o tobie. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo cenny. Bardzo cenny._

 _\- Pan mój dobrze wie, że pragnę służyć tylko jemu. Pozwól mi więc odejść i odnaleźć tego chłopca. Pozwól mi przyprowadzić go do ciebie, panie. Wiem, że możesz... – Ten stek bzdur, wydobywający się z moich ust przerwała sama ta łysa pała._

 _\- Powiedziałem ci: nie! – Jego oczy zabłysnęły czerwienią. – Na razie myślę o czymś innym. Zastanawiam się, Severusie, co się stanie, kiedy w końcu spotkam się z tym chłopcem!_

 _\- Panie, przecież nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że... – Próbowałem jakoś wybrnąć._

 _\- Jest pewna wątpliwość, Severusie. Tak, jest. – Voldemort zatrzymał się i znowu obracał Czarną Różdżkę w białych palcach, patrząc na mnie. – Dlaczego obie różdżki, których używałem, zawiodły, gdy mierzyłem w Harry'ego Pottera?_

 _\- Ja... ja nie potrafię na to odpowiedzieć, panie. – Hermiona, przepraszam, że już się nie zobaczymy._

 _\- Nie potrafisz? – Że nie powiedziałem ci, co do ciebie czuje. – Moja cisowa różdżka była mi posłuszna we wszystkim, Severusie. Odmówiła mi tylko zabicia Harry'ego Pottera. Dwukrotnie mnie zawiodła. Ollivander powiedział mi po torturach o bliźniaczych rdzeniach, powiedział mi, że muszę mieć inną różdżkę. Usłuchałem go, ale różdżka Lucjusza też mnie zawiodła, gdy znowu spotkałem Pottera. Pękła. – Że nie spełnię twojego marzenia o rodzinie._

 _\- Ja... ja nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, panie. – Że nie pomogę ci odnaleźć rodziców._

 _\- Szukałem trzeciej różdżki, Severusie. Czarnej Różdżki, Różdżki Przeznaczenia, Berła Śmierci. Zabrałem ją jej poprzedniemu właścicielowi. Wziąłem ją z grobu Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Poczułem jak zbladłem, a moja twarz stężała. Przepraszam, że byłem sarkastyczny._

 _\- Panie... pozwól mi iść po tego chłopca... – Że nie byłem wystarczająco silny, by cię bronić._

 _\- Przez całą tę długą noc, w oczekiwaniu na świt mojego zwycięstwa, siedziałem tu – rzekł Voldemort prawie szeptem – i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Czarna Różdżka nie chce być tym, czym być powinna, dlaczego, wbrew legendom, nie działa tak, jak powinna działać w rękach prawowitego właściciela... I chyba znalazłem odpowiedź. – Że nie pocałuje cię raz jeszcze. – Może już ją znasz, Severusie? Jesteś przecież taki sprytny. Byłeś mi zawsze dobrym i wiernym sługą. Żal mi tego, co musi nastąpić._

 _\- Panie... – Że nie zszokujemy twoich durnowatych przyjaciół, naszym związkiem._

 _\- Czarna Różdżka nie jest mi do końca posłuszna, Severusie, bo nie jestem jej prawdziwym panem. Czarna Różdżka należy do czarodzieja, który zabił jej poprzedniego właściciela. To ty zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dopóki żyjesz, Severusie, Czarna Różdżka nie będzie mi służyć._

 _\- Panie! – Krzyknąłem, unosząc różdżkę. Ostatnia próba._

 _\- Nie można tego uniknąć. Muszę być panem tej różdżki, Severusie. Bo będąc jej panem, zapanuję wreszcie nad Potterem. – Czarna Różdżka świsnęła w powietrzu, ale nic się nie stało i przez chwilę pomyślałem, że mam szansę. Była to jednak tylko chwila, zanim nie zauważyłem kuli z tym piekielnym wężem. Magiczna bańka pokryła moją głowę i ramiona. Voldemort coś wysyczał, co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. – Zabij. – Wrzasnąłem, gdy Nagini zaatakowała. Próbowałem się wydostać, jednak było to na marne. Nogi się pode mną ugięły i upadłem na ziemię. Nie miałem już siły. Na nic. –Przykro mi – powiedział chłodno Voldemort. Ty skurczybyku, nie jest ci ani trochę przykro. Wzniósł tą piekielną kulę i odszedł. Ja mogłem tylko przetoczyć się na bok i czuć drgania mojego ciała. Agonalnego drgania._

 _\- Harry! – Usłyszałem Hermionę. To ona! Ledwo podniosłem rękę na ranę na karku i spróbowałem ją zatamować. Tylko po to, by ją ujrzeć. Ale pierwszy podszedł do mnie Potter. Obowiązek._

 _\- Weź... to... weź... to. – Wydobycie swoich wspomnień jako płynu lecącego z twojej twarzy nie jest miłym doświadczeniem, szczególnie gdy umierasz. Dziewczyna podała temu durniowi fiolkę którą napełnił płynem. Już nic tu po mnie. – Spójrz... na... mnie – wyszeptałem, przenosząc, co raz cięższe, oczy na Hermionę. Jej były pełne łez, a ja już wiedziałem. Jest złamana. Moje powieki upadały, a ja nie miałem siły, by z nimi walczyć. Ostatnie co usłyszałem to właśnie jej głos._

 _\- Zostawcie go mi, może uda mi się pomóc. – Przepraszam, mała. Przepraszam, ale chyba umieram._

 _Obudziłem się na łące. Co do cholery. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, rozglądając się dookoła._

 _\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, lubiłeś łąki, prawda, Severusie? – Zesztywniałem na ten głos. Lily siedziała naprzeciw mnie, po turecku, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Była identyczna, jak w nocy, kiedy tuliłem jej martwe ciało do swojej piersi. Właśnie, martwe._

 _\- Szlag. – Warknąłem. Ja faktycznie zdechłem._

 _\- Myślałam, że chcesz umrzeć. – Szepnęła, niepewnie patrząc na mnie._

 _\- Priorytety się zmieniają. – Odburknąłem, patrząc w niebo. Hermiona…_

 _\- Faktycznie, a ty jesteś najlepszym przykładem. – Zaczesała swoje rude włosy do tyłu. Hermiona zawsze próbowała to robić ale brązowa szopa zatrzymywała jej rękę, zanim dokończyła ruch. – Co u… co u Harry'ego? – Spytała niepewnie._

 _\- Jest równie impertynencki, co twój, pożal się Boże, małżonek. – Syknąłem. Nie chciałem mówić o Potterze_

 _\- Mogłeś sobie darować. – Sarknęła._

 _\- Tak jak oni darowali dobie wyzwiska? Nie, postoje. – Westchnąłem. Wkurzały mnie te zielone oczy. Może dlatego, że te przeklęte zielone gały Pottera mi zasłoniły Hermionę w moich ostatnich chwilach._

 _\- Naprawdę mnie kochałeś? - Tak, Lily miała niewyparzony język._

 _\- Nie, Lily. Byłaś pierwszą osobą, która widziała we mnie człowieka. No, prócz katowanej matki. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Pomyliłem miłość z przyjaźnią. – Teraz już to wiem. Dzięki Hermionie. Uczucia w stosunku do niej, a Evans są nieporównywalne. Uczucia do brązowookiej są zdecydowanie większe. I bardziej przytłaczające. – Przyjaźnią, którą zniszczyłem. – Westchnąłem, patrząc na niebo._

 _\- Wybaczam ci. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie jej głos. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony, a ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Wybaczam ce, że przekazałeś przepowiednie. Wybaczam, że nazwałeś mnie szlamą. Wybaczam ci wszystko. Opiekowałeś się Harrym, przez ten cały czas. Odpokutowałeś, Severusie. – Wstała z gracją. – Ale jako ostatnie, obiecaj mi coś. – Kiwnąłem głową, a ona podała mi dłoń, pomagając mi wstać. – Nie daj jej odejść._

 _I zniknęła. A stałem, jak ten debil na środku tej sielanki. Dopóki nie poczułem czegoś mokrego na policzku. Spojrzałem w górę, ale niebo nadal było błękitne i bezchmurne. Co jest…_

 _Ból karku, sprawił, że zamknąłem oczy robiąc grymas._

 _Gdy je otworzyłem, pierwsze co zobaczyłem to brązowe oczy, pełne łez._

 _\- Hermiona? – Wychrypiałem._

 _\- Severus! – Rzuciła się w moje ramiona. Nadal byliśmy we wrzeszczącej chacie. Nadal była wojna. Ale czułem się szczęśliwy. Bo wróciłem._

 _Do niej."_

\- Tak, a teraz ją straciłem na własne życzenie. – Prychnął w przestrzeń. Gdy wstał z tamtej zapyziałej podłogi wrócił z Hermioną do Hogwartu. A podczas wznowionej walki, był niczym jej cień, który zabijał, wszystkich, którzy odważyli podnieść na nią różdżkę. No i byli ubrani w czarne szaty.

Ale po co to wszystko, skoro zaprzepaścił wszystko.

\- Musze się napić. – Syknął sam do siebie, w końcu już w pierwszym tygodniu stwierdził, że wariuje bez niej. Nie doszedł jednak do blatu, ponieważ płomienie w kominku zmieniły kolor na zielony. Cała nadzieja, która pojawiła się wraz ze szmaragdowym kolorem, zniknęła, gdy zobaczył rudowłosą, przyszłą Potter. – Co to ma znaczyć, Weasley?! – Huknął.

\- Och, niech się pan tak nie spina. – Warknęła. – Dyrektor McGonagall udostępniła mi swój kominek. – Weszła głębiej. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

\- Weasley! Wynoś się! – Krzyknął wskazując na kominek. Spojrzała na niego i zwęziła swoje brązowe oczy.

\- Ani mi się śni. – zakomunikowała i chciała usiąść na fotelu. _Jej_ fotelu. Potraktował ją takim wzrokiem, że wiedziała. – Ty głupi pacanie! – Wykrzyczała nagle, zapominając o tym, że miała gdzieś usiąść.

\- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?! Szacunek, Weasley! – Nie zszedł z głośności.

\- Właśnie go okazuje! Bo uwierz, ten pacan to czysty eufemizm. – Zironizowała. – Co ty tu robisz?! – Przyłożyła ręce do swojej głowy, patrząc na jego zdezorientowaną minę.

\- Mieszkam? – Spytał prostując się i zakładając swoją maskę.

\- O nie, kochany! Tak nie będzie. – Szepnęła pod nosem. – To jej fotel, prawda? Fotel Hermiony. – Wskazała na ciemny mebel.

\- Nie wiem o czym…

\- Och, nie zgrywaj głupa! – Warknęła. – Doskonale wiem o was, powiedziała mi! – Założyła ręce na piersi. – Moje pytanie brzmi, co ty tu do cholery robisz?! – Jej głos był niski, zwiastujący groźbę.

\- A co mam według ciebie robić? – Podniósł pytająco brew.

\- Iść ją przeprosić! Do cholery, więcej nie trzeba! – Wybuchła. – Przez pierwszy tydzień w ogóle nie wychodziła z domu… wróć, z sypialni! Ty imbecylu! Kochacie się nawzajem, a ty nie możesz nawet jej przeprosić?! – Wrzeszczała jak opętana, a Snape podziękował sobie w duchu za zaklęcia wyciszające.

\- I co mam jej powiedzieć? Nie wybaczy mi! – Sarknął, nie mając ochoty na dalszą kłótnie. Chciał być sam.

\- Nie wybaczy? Człowieku! Ona ci to wybaczy, kiedy tylko się pojawisz! Ona cię kocha, ćmoku! A ty kochasz ją, więc rusz ten nietoperzy tyłek i idź do niej! – Jej wzrok padł na ciemne pudełko w jego dłoni. Rozszerzyła oczy i zbladła. – O Merlinie. Jesteś jeszcze głupszy. – Zawyrokowała.

\- Co tym razem?! – Nadal stał na środku swojego salonu.

\- Chciałeś się jej oświadczyć, ale nie zrobiłeś nie, by ją odzyskać. – Wymachiwała rękoma. Po chwili wzięła głębszy oddech i przemówiła spokojnie. – Profesorze, wiem, że to trudne. Ale ona pana potrzebuje, tak jak pan potrzebuje jej. – Trafiła w sedno. Potrzebował jej. – Wyjechała do Australii, do rodziców. – Pożegnała się i jej nie było. Zostawiła go samego, ale on się tym nie przejął. Bo miał plan w głowie. Tak, zawalczy.

Zapukał do drzwi domu, na obrzeżach Sidney. Otworzyła mu właśnie Hermiona. Ale miał ochotę siebie samego przeklnąć. Zaczerwienione oczy, potargane, niż zwykle, włosy i o wiele bledsza.

\- Severus? – Szepnęła przejęta.

\- Hermiona. – Kiwnął jej głową. – Możemy porozmawiać? – Spytał niepewnie. Ona nie odpowiedziała, tylko odsunęła się z przejścia. Wszedł do małego przedpokoju. Zamknęła za nim drzwi.

\- Chodź do kuchni, moich rodziców i tak nie ma, a gotuje obiad. – Mruknęła wychodząc z przedsionka, prowadząc go do beżowego pokoju z szafkami. W ciszy usiadł przy stole, obserwując jej plecy, kiedy gotowała coś w garnkach. Jej ręce drżały i nawet on to widział. Syknęła.

W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy niej, i szepcząc zaklęcie, uleczył poparzenie na dłoni.

\- Uważaj. – Poprosił cicho, patrząc w przekrwione oczy. Pokręciła głową, wyłączyła gaz w kuchence i oparła się biodrem o blat, próbując wyglądać nonszalancko.

\- Co ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz? – Spytała zmęczonym głosem. Lustrowała jego twarz, jakby sam jej widok powodował u niej ból.

 _Ona pana potrzebuje, a pan potrzebuje jej._

Słowa młodej Weasley dały mu do myślenia. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, zmrużył oczy i po chwili się odezwał.

\- Przepraszam. – Powiedział, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły. Nigdy jej nie przepraszał. On nigdy nie przepraszał. – Wiem, że zawaliłem, dobrze? Pozwoliłem ci odejść i czekałem całe dwa tygodnie, by w końcu się przełamać. Ale ja po prostu się bałem i…

\- Jestem w ciąży. – Przerwała mu, przygryzając wargę.

Skamieniał. Zamrugał. Ale nadal stał w tym samym miejscu.

Spuściła wzrok i zaczęła mówić.

\- Nie byłam pewna. Podejrzewałam trochę wcześniej, ale dopiero wczoraj byłam u lekarza. – Zacisnęła dłonie. – Chciałam, żebyś wiedział. Zrozumiem, jak mnie nie chcesz. Okej, ja… – Nie dał jej dokończyć, bo wpił się w jej usta.

\- Ta twoja szopa zasłania ci odbiór. – Mruknął tuż przy jej ustach. – Powiem to raz. – Nachylił się nad jej uchem. – Kocham cię. Ale nikomu nie mów, bo zaprzeczę. – Dopowiedział. Spojrzała na niego z iskierkami w oczach.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham! – Rzuciła mu się w ramiona i poczuł, jak jego koszula przemaka łzami. Przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. – Ale nie chce się ukrywać. – Rzuciła ostro, odsuwając się minimalnie. Pokręcił głową. Stres wrócił, ale i tak był otumaniony, przez wiadomość, że został ojcem.

\- Hermiona… – Zaczął powoli. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął to przeklęte pudełeczko. – …wyjdź za mnie. – Znów rozszerzyła oczy i zakryła usta, dłonią.

\- Ty pacanie. – Mruknęła. – I ty się jeszcze pytasz?! – Rzuciła się z uśmiechem w jego objęcia, zaplatając nogi wokół jego talii. – Tak. Tak! TAK! – Krzyczała mu do ucha, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- A teraz złaź, muszę to odpowiednio zakończyć. – Gdy z niego zeskoczyła, złapał ją za dłoń i wsunął pierścionek na palec.

\- Jest piękny. – Oceniła z uśmiechem, wtulając się w niego.

\- Już ci nie dam odejść. Nie potrafię. – Szepnął, wtulając się w jej włosy.

\- Już nie odejdę. Nie potrafię. – Odszeptała, czując błogi spokój.

Patrzyła przez okno w sypialni na swój ogród, przerzucając między palcami medali, który dostała na urodziny, wiele lat temu. Jeszcze się nie przebrała z jasnoróżowej sukienki, na której była na kolacji. Poczuła jak oplatają ją męskie ramiona w pasie.

\- Kawał czasu, co? – Mruknął patrząc w ten sam kierunek co ona.

\- Niewyobrażalny. – Odpowiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się. – Pamiętasz, jak Eileen i Rose zamieniały się miejscami i nie raz je myliliśmy? Zupełnie jak Fred i George, tylko czarnowłose z brązowy oczami. I obie były w Gryffindorze. Jeszcze przed chwilą były małymi dziewczynkami na peronie, a teraz? Mają po dwadzieścia pięć lat i swoje własne rodziny.

\- Tak, oczywiście to rodzina Pottera. – Sarknął zniesmaczony.

\- Ty się zapierałeś przy Jamesie, a ja przy Scorpiusie. A zobacz. Eileen i James mają, już trzyletnią, córeczkę, a następne dziecko w drodze. Rose już przystopowała szaleństw ze Scorem, od kiedy jest w piątym miesiącu. – Uśmiechnęła się, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie zapominaj o Adamie. – Parsknął, a ona zachichotała.

\- O nim nie da się zapomnieć. Może i zaręczył się z córką Rona i Lavender, ale przynajmniej był w Slytherinie. Chociaż on odziedziczył po mnie włosy, no przynajmniej kolor. – Pacnęła go palcem w nos. Ona nie miała nic przeciw Sophie. Ale jej mąż miał coś do nazwiska Weasley. Znaczy, lubił przyszłą synową, ale fakt, że dwójka jego dzieci założyła rodziny z potomstwem tych dwóch półgłówków, naprawdę do mdliło.

\- Tak, niby ma tylko dziewiętnaście lat, a już bierze się za rodzinę, widać te jego czarne oczy potrafią czarować. – Uśmiechnął się tymi wąskimi wargami, które ona tak kochała.

\- Minęło już dwadzieścia pięć lat. – Szepnęła do siebie. Odwróciła się w jego ramionach, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego policzkach. – Mimo to, że minęło dwadzieścia pięć lat, od kiedy za ciebie wyszłam, nadal kocham cię co raz bardziej, Severusie Snape'ie, dupku z lochów.

\- Każdego dnia dziękuje, za tą interwencję Weasley. – Rzucił. – Powiem to po raz trzeci. – Drugi był, kiedy powiedziała mu o ciąży z Adamem. – Kocham cię ro raz bardziej, Hermiono Snape, Panno Wiem-To-Wszystko. – Spojrzała w jego oczy i, stając na pacach, pocałowała czule.

Bo ona potrzebowała jego, a on potrzebował jej.


End file.
